


#3: "Futile"

by theskywasblue



Series: 100 days, 100 prompts [40]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: There was a time when Gojyo had considered himself pretty damned solid in a game of cards.





	

There was a time when Gojyo had considered himself pretty damned solid in a game of cards. He was no shark, but he had a decent combination of luck and skill (and, okay, he was pretty good at counting.)

Those days, however, were _long_ gone.

“Look, you could at least let a guy win - I’m only asking for once. To spare the ego.”

Hakkai’s eyes glinted dangerously in the yellowed glow of the kitchen’s only light. He spread the fan of his cards out further, as if it could possibly hide his smug satisfaction. “There’s nothing attractive about a big ego, Gojyo.”

“Says the guy who’s fucking _grinning_.” Gojyo resisted the urge to bite his lip, tap his foot - even reach for a cigarette. Anything could be a damned tell. 

Not that it mattered.


End file.
